the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bully: Wrestling Match
The Bully: Wrestling Match is a video game released in October 2015. It features Harry Smith and many other characters wrestling their friends and enemies. It was developed by the Japanese company Exchanging Games and published by Hotfit Productions. Soundtrack The soundtrack will be mainly performed by Exchanging Games' in-house band The Exchanging Band, along with a few tracks from their composer Hideko Yamashita and a few from acts hired by the company such as Metallique, Hit a Doll, Meavy Hetal and Scratch Metal Dude. # The Exchanging Band - Welcome to the Match (Title) # The Exchanging Band - Be Someone (Player Select) # Hideko Yamashita - Fixing it Up (Options) # Metallique - Meet the Sandman (Easy) # Hit a Doll - Wrestle or Die (Medium) # Meavy Hetal - Get Some Food (Bonus) # Scratch Metal Dude - No More Extra Lives (Hard) # The Exchanging Band - Time to Get Serious (Expert) # The Exchanging Band - Expect to Die (Final) # The Exchanging Band - You Are A Master! (Complete) # The Exchanging Band, Hideko Yamashita, Metallique, Hit a Doll, Meavy Hetal, Scratch Metal Dude (arr. by H.Y) - Happy Wresting Medley (Ending) # The Exchanging Band - Surrender and Hear Some Fusion (Staff Roll) # The Exchanging Band - You Beat The Freak (Win) # The Exchanging Band - What a Loser! (Lose) # The Exchanging Band - You Blew It (Game Over) BONUS TRACKS # Hideko Yamashita - Away Shopping (Shop) # Meavy Hetal - Put Up or Shut Up (Fat Fight DLC) # The Exchanging Band - Shred For Life (Unused) # The Exchanging Band - Expect to Die (FM Mix) Characters Characters are divided into lightweight (<60kg), middleweight (60-75kg) and heavyweight (>75kg) classes. They also have the following stats: *'Attack' - a measure of a character's raw strength and general attack power. *'Defence' - the effectiveness of a character's guarding abilities. Characters with strong defence will also take much less damage even when not guarding. *'Speed' - how quickly a character can move around the arena and perform successive attacks. *'Special attack' - the effectiveness of a character's special attacks, which takes power, speed and defensive ability of each attack into account. *'Stamina' - a measure of how many consecutive dashes and special attacks a character can perform before exhausting themselves and becoming immobile for a few seconds. Lightweights *James Smith **Attack: Weak **Defence: Strong **Speed: Average **Special attack: Average **Stamina: High *Mae MacDonald **Attack: Average **Defence: Average **Speed: Fast **Special attack: Average **Stamina: Average *Jamie Wallace **Attack: Average **Defence: Strong **Speed: Fast **Special attack: Average **Stamina: High *Blair Cameron **Attack: Weak **Defence: Average **Speed: Slow **Special attack: Very strong **Stamina: Average *Catriona McMillan **Attack: Weak **Defence: Average **Speed: Average **Special attack: Strong **Stamina: High *Edvard Andersson (player must have a save file of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists) **Attack: Very weak **Defence: Very strong **Speed: Fast **Special attack: Strong **Stamina: Very low Middleweights *Harry Smith **Attack: Average **Defence: Average **Speed: Average **Special attack: Strong **Stamina: Average *David Marshall **Attack: Average **Defence: Strong **Speed: Average **Special attack: Strong **Stamina: Low *Alan Ross **Attack: Strong **Defence: Weak **Speed: Very fast **Special attack: Average **Stamina: High *Mitchell Washington **Attack: Average **Defence: Strong **Speed: Fast **Special attack: Weak **Stamina: Average *Ellie McCoy **Attack: Average **Defence: Average **Speed: Fast **Special attack: Weak **Stamina: Average *Svörfuður Hilmarsson **Attack: Average **Defence: Weak **Speed: Very fast **Special attack: Average **Stamina: High *Patrick McCrae **Attack: Average **Defence: Average **Speed: Average **Special attack: Very strong **Stamina: High *Anthony Amsden **Attack: Strong **Defence: Weak **Speed: Fast **Special attack: Average **Stamina: Low *Greg MacInesker **Attack: Weak **Defence: Average **Speed: Average **Special attack: Strong **Stamina: High *Maarjo Mägi **Attack: Weak **Defence: Strong **Speed: Average **Special attack: Strong **Stamina: Low *Natalie Skelly **Attack: Strong **Defence: Weak **Speed: Very fast **Special attack: Strong **Stamina: Low Heavyweights *Caleb McKinnon **Attack: Average **Defence: Strong **Speed: Very slow **Special attack: Average **Stamina: High *Morten Larsen **Attack: Very strong **Defence: Weak **Speed: Slow **Special attack: Strong **Stamina: Very high *Ärnesti Jukanpoika **Attack: Strong **Defence: Average **Speed: Slow **Special attack: Strong **Stamina: High *Samuel Davidson **Attack: Strong **Defence: Very weak **Speed: Fast **Special attack: Average **Stamina: High *Aidan Lygate **Attack: Average **Defence: Very weak **Speed: Fast **Special attack: Strong **Stamina: Very high *Duncan Sheeran **Attack: Average **Defence: Strong **Speed: Average **Special attack: Average **Stamina: Low TBA Category:Incomplete Category:Video games